


Memories from Kuo Kuana

by Avistar123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake and Yang being cute, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Handholding, Hugging, Kissing, Light Angst, More tags to be added, Sleeping Together, Soft Bees, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123
Summary: Blake and Yang haven't had a vacation in a long time, so of course the only logical step was to head over to Kuo Koana and spend some time relaxing there.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

**I don't own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**Prologue**

* * *

Comfortably sitting down on the couch, with Blake sleepily resting her head on her lap, Yang was feeling… content, but a little bored. Ever since her and Blake had decided to leave active duty as huntresses together and decided to live a little more quietly, they had been taking things.. slow. Like they always had been. At first, the change was something that worried her deeply. But eventually they had settled down enough to what she was comfortable with. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she wanted an adventure. Something a little more exciting, but not so far as going back into active duty.

Yang had had more than enough thrills there. Now she was looking for something simpler, but most importantly, she wanted to be able to do it with Blake. Softly rubbing her fiancée's belly with her warm hand, she smiled as Blake began to purr. Gazing out into the window of her house, watching as the sun began to set, she merely marveled at the pretty colors before Blake asked. 

"So… what were you thinking about?" Blake said, her amber eyes staring directly into Yang's. 

"Wellll… I was thinking, it's been a long while since we had something fun to do… and given how Ruby’s out traveling with Weiss all the time, seeing all of Remnant… I thought it might be a good idea if we also went on a vacation." Yang responded, giving a boop on Blake’s nose.

As Blake merely stuck her tongue out at her, she said. "Where to?"

"Hmmmmm…" Yang muttered out as she began to think where they would go. Out of all the places she had visited in Remnant, she had never quite been able to visit one place. "How about… Kuo Koana?"

"I suppose, it's time you actually got to meet my parents then." Blake teased, with a mischievous smirk making Yang blus uncontrollably.

"I didn't mean it like-" Yang began to say before Blake placed a finger on her lips, shushing her. 

"I know you didn't… but that doesn't mean I can't tease you about it." 

"I'll get you back for that… someday…" Yang grumbled, looking back out at the window.

"How about now?" Blake said, getting up and sitting on Yang's legs. 

Staring directly into Blake’s amber eyes, Yang gazed hungrily. "I'll have to take you up on that offer." She said, as she pulled Blake in for a kiss. 

Pressing her lips against Blake’s, their breaths mingling, Yang was… happy. Happy she could enjoy a life like this, with her person she loved. As she pulled away, taking a deep breath and watched as Blake once again sat down next to her. Once again placing her hand over hers, and grasping it softly, she let out a sigh. 

"We can go tomorrow, if you want. We do have all the time in the world after all." Blake said, resting her head against Yang's right shoulder. 

"Just like that? Aren't your parents going to be-" Yang began.

"Eh, I doubt they'll mind. Plus I'm sure they would be eager to meet the person who set their daughter's heart on fire." Blake replied, making her blush at the compliment.

"So what? No plans, just we'll go there and figure things out as we go?" Yang said, tilting her head as she rested against the couch.

"Pretty much." Blake replied, nonchalantly. 

"So really just like old times?" Yang asked.

"Mhm." Blake replied, before letting out a yawn. "So is it settled?"

"I'm ready if you are." Yang replied, getting up from the sofa and gently offering Blake her hand. As she accepted it and Yang helped them both get into the bedroom, she waited for Blake to respond.

As they both fell onto the bed and Blake let out a yawn, she replied saying. "Tomorrow 8 AM. We'll head for the docks and take a ship to Kuo Koana." 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yang replied, taking off her metallic arm and placing it on the table next to the bed. Snuggling close to Blake, she said. "Goodnight Babe."

As Blake snuggled closer to her as well, to the point where she could feel her breath against her own, she heard her say. "Goodnight honey."

If Yang wanted something exciting, she just got it. Tucking Blake’s head in with her normal arm, she let out a sigh and went to sleep, excited for what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Arrival**

* * *

Waking up in the middle of the night, Yang still sleeping beside her, Blake quietly reflected on the last time she had been on a boat. All alone… at least until Sun revealed herself. Those nights, without Yang… were probably some of the hardest to get through. Knowing somewhere out there, Yang was hurt and yet, she wasn't there. She couldn’t be there. Adam had made that clear. She was a liability to Yang's safety. So, she did what she always used to do. Run. Run like a scared little cat, hoping that she could outrun it all.

It wasn't until she reached home… that she realized just how wrong it was for her. To not be there for Yang when she was at her lowest. The nightmares weren't going to stop, the memories weren't going to fade. She couldn’t run away from her past. It would find her eventually. The only thing she could do was face it.

But not alone.

She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. And after finally making right with everything that had gone wrong, she finally buried the past… together. Staring at the metallic arm that lay by the bed table, what had once been a sign of her greatest failure was now a sign of how much they had overcome. Caressing Yang's warm cheek with her hand, Blake gave her a small kiss on the cheek, before eventually getting off the bed to do a bit of… sightseeing.

As she quietly closed the cabin door behind her and made her way to the upper deck, she was immediately greeted by the warm glow of the Remnant moon against her skin. Walking over to the railing and looking aimlessly into the water, all that was going through Blake’s mind was Kuo Kuana. Her home. The place where she grew up to be the woman she was today. She had joked a little with Yang, saying how it was going to be the first place they would visit together, after the whole war.

Now here they were. 

Actually, going over to Kuo Kuana. Almost completely unprompted. 

The idea was simple, they would go meet Blake’s parents and then see what fun they could have there… for about as long as they wanted to. After all, active duty wasn’t a concern anymore and she was pretty sure no one would argue that given the whole war and all, they could’ve used a break. And what better place than Kuo Kuana? 

They could fish together, laze about on the beach, surf on the water, enjoy their cuisine and so much more. It was honestly rather exciting coming back. Practically giggling to herself as she thought of all the possibilities, she was taken aback by the sound of a door opening to reveal… Yang. 

Half drowsy, rubbing her eyes open, her hair a mess, and yet she was still the most beautiful person in Remnant. As Yang let out a yawn, she merely smiled at her fiancée, gesturing her over to the railing.

“Sooooooo, Blake? Whatcha doing?” Yang replied, sleepily resting against the railing. 

“Just looking at the most beautiful person in all of Remnant.” Blake replied casually, letting out a smirk. 

As Yang’s cheeks began to fluster adorably from her words, Blake noticed she hadn’t put on her metallic arm. Pointing to it, Yang replied, saying “Wasn’t planning on staying here for too long. Just wanted to say hello to my fiancée. And also, maybe sneak in a kiss, to make up for the one you gave me.” 

Blushing slightly over being caught, Blake’s eyes went wide as Yang pulled her in for a kiss to her cheek and then brought her close. As she rested her head against Yang’s shoulders and looked out into the night sky with her, she felt… safe. Safe in the knowledge that no matter what was going to happen, Yang would always have her back, and Blake would have Yang’s. 

“I think we should probably go inside now. Shouldn’t keep your beauty nap waiting.” Blake teased, which earned a half-awake laugh from Yang.

“Pshhhhh, yeah right. Alright let’s go back inside.” Yang replied, before nearly walking them both into the door before Blake corrected her and helped them both lie down into the bed. 

As the two of them lay down together, Yang seemed a little stressed. Snuggling closer to her, Blake could practically fear Yang’s breath against her cheeks. As Yang gently brought Blake close, Blake quietly moved her head up and gave Yang a kiss on her forehead. Then moving her arm over Yang, she also brought Yang in close. As they shared each other’s warmth, Blake ended up dozing off sooner than she had imagined.

* * *

Waking up in the morning, with Blake still comfortably by her side… Yang felt excited about finally making land in Kuo Kuana. Blake didn’t talk much about her early childhood, but from the little snippets she would occasionally let Yang know, it seemed like Kuo Kuana had been a wonderful place. And upon getting up and simply viewing it from the ship, Yang could see why Blake had made that statement. 

A lush beach, filled with signs of life from all the various Faunus who were out and about, relaxing, resting and enjoying time with each other, gave way to a sprawling market that practically oozed diversity. As Yang put on her robotic arm and watched as Blake gently woke up, stretching her arms and letting off an adorable yawn, she let out a sigh before looking directly into those amber eyes that she adored. As she stared into her fiancée’s amber eyes with a mischievous expression, Blake appeared to be… surprised. 

“What?” Blake said, a confused expression on her face. 

Grinning with glee, Yang came in close before booping Blake’s nose. 

“Boop!” 

As Blake let out a laugh at her silly antics, Yang’s heart felt like it had been melted three times over and then dipped in chocolate. 

“So, what’s the score on boops now?” Blake asked, sitting up on the bed, tugging at Yang’s hand.

“I think I still have two more to go before we’re even.” Yang replied, sitting down next to Blake, who placed her head on Yang’s shoulder, making her blush slightly. 

“Well, it seems like you’ve still got some catching up to do.” Blake replied with a smirk, before giving Yang a boop on her nose as well, extending her lead. 

“Hey! No fair!” Yang replied, jokingly. 

“All’s fair in love and war, honey.” Blake replied, before suddenly pulling Yang in for a kiss. Her breath smelled like lavender in the morning, her lips felt so soft against hers. As their breaths mixed and their aura’s melded together, Yang felt so… complete. And given from the way Blake was looking at her, it seemed like she was as well. 

“So… should we finally stop wasting the captain's time and get off the ship?” Blake said with a slight blush. 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Yang replied. 

Time for another adventure. This time however, she was pretty certain that it was going to be a pretty good one, regardless of what happens.

* * *

Walking down the sands of Kuo Kuana with a human, on first glance would’ve been rather odd. But after the cooperation and assistance the Faunus had provided for the humans in the war against Salem, and with better human-faunus relations developing all across Remnant, both sides eased their volatility towards each other. It had been a beautiful sight to see. Humans and Faunus working together, no hint of bitterness, no shock or surprise, just pure camaraderie. 

Plus… it helped having such her fiancée be one of the greatest people she ever knew. A few years ago, she never would’ve been able to imagine being able to walk the streets of Kuo Kuana with Yang. There was just so much going on, and a lot of it had to do with things they both couldn’t resolve at the time. Even thinking of being able to have a life with Yang… was a far-off dream. 

But they made it anyway. And here they were, living in what had once been just a childish dream to her younger self. 

Their first destination had obviously been her parent’s house. Because it was well, home. And also, so that Yang could finally meet her parents without having to live with the looming spectre of war over her head. Given how some of their earlier meetings had gone, Blake had no reason to think that it would go anything but smoothly. 

But nonetheless, it was still a little bit embarrassing when her parents would ask whatever they got up to. 

Catching on her blush, Yang teased her, saying. “What’s wrong babe? Wondering how you’re going to explain things over to Mom and Dad?”

Her cheeks flushing even more at Yang’s guess, she looked at Yang with an expression of shock, before saying. “How didya-“

“Lucky guess? But I’m fairly sure they wouldn’t want to know about… well… you know…” Yang tried to say before also going red on the face. 

“Can we both just agree, not to bring it up in front of my parents?” Blake responded, crossing her arms. 

“Yeah… probably for the best.” Yang said, still mortified. “Oooh! What’s that?!”

When Blake looked to the stand Yang was pointing to, she found it to be a ramen stand, selling an especially spicy style of ramen. Blake remembered coming over to that stand when she was a child, her parents had somewhat baited her into it, but the whole experience was extremely enjoyable overall. The chef there had been a family friend for many years and apparently, he was still doing business. 

Every time Blake came to Menagerie, she at least made sure to visit that old man once. His shop had provided many entertaining moments for Blake’s life, even at her lowest. As for actually eating the ramen, she was bound to probably end up with a few tears by the end but Yang?

She wasn’t sure if Yang would be able to handle the heat. 

“That’s a ramen shop, by an old friend of my family’s. He’s been making Ramen for some 25 years?”

“What’s his speciality?”

“He makes very spicy ramen.”

“Like how spicy are we talking?”

“Like… enough to make me cry while I’m finishing it.” Blake replied, as she began to walk over to the stand.

“Hmmm, I’ll see just how spicy it really is.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Pshhh, nah. I’m pretty sure I’ll be fine.”

* * *

Yang was not fine.

She had completely mistaken her spice tolerance. Even after nearly ten minutes away from the stall, Yang still felt like her mouth was on fire, meanwhile Blake had gotten through the whole experience with just a few tears, while Yang was practically ready to breathe fire. 

“HOW ON REMNANT-?!”

“You get used to it, after… years of constant burning.” Blake replied, fanning her tongue. 

“Look babe, I know you’ve got a ridiculous spice tolerance but that was just ludicrous!”

“Welcome to Kuo Kuana Yang. Now let’s not leave my parents waiting.” Blake said before tugging her along to her home. 

Despite the absolute fire that was still burning in her mouth, Yang was still pretty relaxed as they walked by, greeting the various Faunus that they had come to meet. As they came over to Blake’s home and Blake knocked on the door, they were immediately greeted by… Blake’s mother Kali. 

“Ah. Hello Blake, hello Yang. It’s wonderful to see you two again!” Kali said with a smile, before giving the two of them a hug. Despite her short stature, she was powerful. 

“Hello Ma’am.” Yang said. 

“Please dear, call me Kali.” Kali said, before gesturing the two of them inside. “So, how’s my daughter been?”

“Oh, she’s been great! She’s amazing to be around, funny, lovely in every way, helps keep my head on straight and…. She still has her ridiculous spice tolerance.” Yang gushed, which made Blake blush ever so cutely. 

“Ah, I see you met Ash on your way here. Fortunately, after a few more visits we did develop somewhat of a remedy to his spice. Why don’t you two sit down, I’ll call Ghira over as well.”

“How’s is he, Mom?” Blake said, scratching her head.

“He’s been doing well, just a couple of things to finish with the new CCT tower to work on, but let’s not bore you with politics. Take a seat and relax for now. I’m sure we have a lot to talk about.”

“Thanks Mom.” Blake replied, before taking Yang’s hand in her own and giving her a smile. ”So? What do you think?”

“Feels like home.”


End file.
